


Do I Like Her?

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 5





	Do I Like Her?

Aubrey's Pov  
After Beca left I knew I was quite flustered so I look towards the ground and fidget with my hands. I feel someone nudge me.  
"What?" I say. Chloe giggles a little.  
"So you have a crush on the alt girl huh?" she says smirking.  
"W-what? No! No way!" I say looking towards her. She raises her eye brow.  
"Ok maybe a little." I say.  
"Don't worry Aubs. With the way I saw her look at you earlier, she probably likes you too." Chloe says.  
The Next Day  
Beca's Pov  
As I wake up, I frown from the dream I just had.  
*Dream*  
I open my eyes to see my girlfriend, Aubrey Posen, still asleep. I can never get over her.  
"You know it's rude to stare?" Aubrey says opening her eyes.  
"I-I wasn't staring, I was uhh looking at the wall which was behind yo-" I was cut off by Aubrey kissing me. I feel my body doing flips.  
"You're so cute when you're nervous." she said and giggled a little after.  
"I am not cute!" I say trying to act badass.  
"Yeah dream all you want Mitchell" she says.  
*End of Dream*  
I smile at the thought of the dream but frown again. Maybe I do have a little crush on her. I shake my head smiling. I stand up and grab some things, then go take a shower. I sing softly as I walk into the shower room. Luckily the sound of water is louder than me singing.

'You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium'

"So you can sing!"


End file.
